Krysta
by Jenny Flint
Summary: Terranigma ¿En qué me afecta que haya vida allá afuera o no? De cualquier forma, aquí, en el Sol del Mundo Interior, siempre está silencioso... el único sonido que quiero escuchar es el de mi propia muerte. Yes sir Im back
1. Silencio

**DISCLAIMER: **Illussion of Time II, también conocido como Terranigma, así como sus personajes y los lugares mencionados en el texto a continuación, es propiedad de Enix/Square.El texto a continuación no tiene fines de lucro, y aunque los tuviera nadie pagaría por leer las chorradas que salen de una mente enferma (y los apéndices necesarios) que se niega a recibir atención psicológica, psiquiátrica o dermatológica porque eso le privaría de escuchar las canciones de Liquits y de analizar concienzudamente la siempre interesante anatomía de cierto Violinista de Hameln, que no tiene nada que ver con lo que aquí se trata.

Hechas las aclaraciones necesarias, la autora se deslinda de toda responsabilidad por los daños físicos, morales y psicológicos causados directa o indirectamente a quienes lean el texto a continuación, a publicarse en tres sesiones.

* * *

**Silencio.**

—… y otra vez vendrá el silencio.

¡Qué fatuidad! .¿Para qué decir en voz alta algo que sólo escucharé yo? Siempre es igual.

¿Ciclo? Me río de esa farsa. Un ciclo es un patrón que se repite con ligeras variaciones, no una monotonía eterna que no cambia. Y esto nunca cambia, al menos no para mí.

¿En qué me afecta que haya vida allá afuera o no? De cualquier forma, aquí, en el Sol del Mundo Interior, siempre está silencioso.

Excepto por las raras ocasiones en que hablo en voz alta. Aunque a veces no estoy seguro de que mi monólogo interno sea realmente interno. Si de repente hablo o todo está en mi cabeza no puedo diferenciarlo, porque no tengo a alguien que me ayude a aprender a distinguir entre el eco de la Piedra Gaia y el eco de mis pensamientos.

Pero al menos ya no está tan oscuro. El azul cristal comienza a inundarlo todo. Es tan hermoso… cada esfera es más valiosa que una lágrima, más luminosa que ese nefasto e inservible sol exterior. A veces permanezco tanto tiempo viéndolas que al volver la vista a otra parte creo que he quedado ciego.

… odio tanto el azul cristal. ¡Las almas de los seres vivos! .¿Por qué tengo que ser el guardián de su sueño y nada más? No es justo que Gaia de Luz disfrute su compañía y yo sólo pueda ser "honrado" con su presencia insípida, inútil, intrascendente.

De repente alguna de ellas solloza, o suelta una breve carcajada sin razón aparente. **Las odio**. Ya quiero que pasen esos 4,600 millones de años para librarme de ellas, para no tener que verlas a todas reunidas aquí.

Pero después de eso vendrán los 4,600 millones de años en los que tengo que escuchar la reverberancia continua y sofocada de todas estas almas allá afuera, en la superficie. Escuchar los ecos ahogados de sus latidos, respiraciones, jadeos, gemidos, suspiros, pasos, saltos, bailes, reptaciones, aleteos, rasguños, picotazos, golpes, rugidos, canciones, floraciones, nacimientos, enraizamientos, .¡muertes! .¡Ah, ese horrible sonido que hacen al morir! Ni siquiera las plantas mueren en silencio.

Y pensar que acabo de escuchar el concierto de muertes más largo y estridente del ciclo. Pero al menos ya estaba preparado psicológicamente. Después de todo, no negaré que sabía perfectamente lo que hacía al manipular al tal Berruga —vaya tipo tan lambiscón e insoportable.

Ahora, por fin, todo está en silencio.

El único sonido que deseo escuchar es el de mi propia muerte.


	2. Regalo

**Regalo.**

—Esta vez has sido especialmente eficiente. No han pasado ni dos días y ya las almas están en las torres.

—Excepto por _éstas_ que has sacado. ¿Qué pretendes?

—Creí que te sentías solo.

—¡Ja! Habla por ti. Tú eres el acostumbrado al barullo. A mí solo me estorban esas cosas.

—¿Sabes? —mi otro yo sonríe melancólicamente, como si el patético fuera yo—. Los humanos creen que aprecias las almas tanto que estás dispuesto a comprarlas.

Hilarante.

—¿Y cómo creen que podría hacer eso? Espera, en realidad no me interesa saberlo. De hecho, no me importa nada lo que tengas que decir sobre ellos.

—… ¿por qué mi corazón es tan duro consigo mismo? —y encima, pregunta. Esa hipocresía… lo odio—… y tan eficiente. Esta vez lo hiciste muy bien, Gaia Oscura. _Demasiado _bien.

—¿Qué insinúas con ese tono?

—Que no podré remediar yo solo el daño que causaste esta vez.

Genial. Si pasada la fase oscura del ciclo las almas no regresan al Mundo Exterior, marchitarán y morirán para siempre. Parece un sueño.

—Así que tendrás que ayudarme. No es la primera vez que tratas de romper nuestro trato.

—Ah, lo dices por aquel… incidente. En esa ocasión te las arreglaste perfectamente. Con ese as bajo la manga del héroe ajeno al destino del Mundo. ¿Por qué no haces algo parecido otra vez?

—Porque tienes que hacerlo tú.

—No lo creo.

—Hazlo.

—Me niego.

—¿Eres tan cobarde?

—Di lo que quieras. No se me da la gana ayudarte.

—Bien.

—Hey, .¿a dónde vas? Aún no me has dicho porqué sacaste a estas almas de su torre.

—Son un regalo, que apreciarás debidamente si cambias de opinión. ¿Tienes tu caja de Pandora?

—Por supuesto.

—Yo debo recuperar la mía. La dejé en Stockholm.

Conque un regalo. Gaia de Luz no tiene ni un punto de buen gusto.


	3. Allegro et in crescendo

**Allegro et in crescendo.**

Almas. Pequeños y molestos montones esféricos de azul cristal. Lágrimas de Gaia.

Un buen dolor de cabeza causado por su luz o su ruido o una fatal combinación de ambos.

El peor regalo que pude haberme dado. No sé qué es pero, si soportar el ruido exterior omnipresente o estos pequeños fragmentos de tortura. Ya no puedo encerrarlos de nuevo en las torres.

¿Y qué tal en la caja de Pandora?

—Ah, no, viejo. Ni lo intentes.

—Yomi.

—El mismo.

—¿Cómo supiste que…?

—Estabas hablando solo, como de costumbre.

—Oh.

—Así que el de afuera te dejó compañía, .¿eh?

—Eso creo.

—¡Qué insulto! Yo soy la única compañía que necesitas y mereces.

Al menos es simpático y duerme mucho. Puedo soportarlo bien. y además…. Casi diría que me conoce más que mi alter ego. Sería interesante saber su opinión al respecto de esta situación.

—· / —·—/ ·—

—Te jodió, viejo.

—Sí, eso lo resume bastante bien.

—Podrías intentar devolverle el golpe. Al fin y al cabo… ¿no eso por eso que conservas a Berruga?

—¿Te refieres a Asmodeus?

—Ajá. Mira, se me ocurre… se me ocurre que adelantes el fin del mundo otra vez. Ya sabes, ir reduciendo el ciclo cada vez más, hasta que Gaia de Luz no pueda soportar el ritmo.

—No. Haré algo mejor que eso. Reduciré el ciclo de golpe. Creación y Destrucción se limitarán a cinco años.

—¿Cinco años? Es mucho menos tiempo del que pensaba.

—Y quizá deba reducirlo aún más. Todavía no lo he decidido. Pero, detonas formas… ¿cómo creo a alguien ajeno al destino del mundo?

—Tú no puedes hacer eso.

—¡Yomi, pedazo de insolente!

—Si no es más que la verdad. Tú eres Gaia, y todo lo que Gaia crea permanece atado a su destino. Lo único que hay aquí que tú no has creado…

—… la caja de Pandora.

—Exacto. Dame un alma recién creada, encerrémosla en la caja y veré que evolucione hasta ser lo más humano posible..

Excelente idea. Lo dejaré a tu cargo, entonces.

—Hey, no tan rápido. Recuerda que un ser ajeno al mundo…

—… no seguirá por inercia los designios de Gaia. Lo sé.

—¿Y ya sabes cómo sortearás esa dificultad?

—Simple. Le daré una razón para pelear por el mundo. Tú prepárate para encerrarte con el alma apenas te la dé.


	4. Reflejo

**Reflejo.**

Todas estas almas… lo verdaderamente molesto es su desnudez. ¡Así que ordeno que adopten su forma carnal!

Bien. Al menos son obedientes. Y… conozco a esta niña. Esta criatura… ¡ah, es la superviviente de Stockholm! Ahora recuerdo. Por un desliz, le revelé a Berruga lo de la caja de Pandora. Él, con plena conciencia, se lo reveló al rey loco ese. Y los mataron a todos y sólo quedaste tú, y ni siquiera encontraron la caja.

Me parece apropiado. Haré de esta nada una réplica de Stockholm, uno de los pocos pueblos que valen la pena mínimamente. Será divertido.

Lo que falta es un líder en esta aldea. Y como soy el más viejo, yo lo seré.

—Hey, viejo, ya tengo a tu héroe.

—… ¿por quién me tomas? .¡Sólo es un bebé!

—Un bebé que crecerá y tendrá lindos recuerdos de esta aldea, por la que sin dudarlo dará la vida, resucitará al mundo… y después destruirá al mundo.

—… puede funcionar.

—Claro que lo hará. Te conozco mejor que tú mismo, tanto que me anticipo a tus planes y posibilidades. Tú en realidad no crees que sea prudente meterte con su memoria e inventarle un pasado falso, .¿verdad? No a alguien que no está atado a ti.

—Por esta vez te lo pasaré. Ahora, regresa a la caja.

—¡No…! .¡Me aburriré mucho si piensas encerrarme allí otra vez!

—Es necesario. Pero cuando sea el momento, tú guiarás a Ark.

—¿Ark?

—Es un buen nombre para un niño, .¿no crees?

—Pfft. No te encariñes mucho con él, porque sólo será fiel a sí mismo.

—Si es leal a sí mismo, me obedecerá, para conservar todo lo que ame.

—Ay, qué cursi. Ya me voy.


	5. Los niños nacen de lechugas

**Los niños nacen de lechugas.**

—¡Sabio! .¡Sabio!

—¿Qué pasa? —qué hipócrita me he vuelto. Ahora finjo no saber qué sucede.

—¡En las hortalizas!

—¿Qué? .¿Un topo?

—¡No, un niño!

—¿Cómo?

Luego sigue la parte en que finjo sorpresa por el hallazgo del pequeño Ark. Después, los niños deliberan algo mientras permanezco callado y al final les suelto que me haré cargo de él, como de todos ellos.

¡Porque eso es lo peor! Del puñado de almas que dejó Gaia de Luz, no hay una sola que sea adulta. La mayoría son bebés de brazos, otros tienen 3 años, los mayores 12. Me van a volver loco.

O tal vez tenga que pedir ayuda. Aquí la cuestión es a quién. Gaia de Luz no vendrá a vivir aquí, ni pensarlo. Y a Yomi no lo deben asociar conmigo por ningún motivo. El Guardián permanece en las Torres, y no debe salir de ahí —curioso, que las locas creencias de los humanos me atribuyan facultades casi omnipotentes y yo, en realidad, no pueda hacer gran cosa.

—· / —·— / ·—

Ya lo tengo. Iré por unas cuantas almas adultas. Habrá tiendas, y un molinero; y lo más importante es que estos niños tendrán una nana. Y también alguien que haga tejidos. En fin, en fin, tendré que escabullirme por las Torres mientras el Guardián hace sus rondas de una a otra.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Sabio! .¡Sabio!

—¿Qué pasa? —no… otra vez no…

—¡En las hortalizas!

—¿Qué? .¿Un topo? —por favor, sólo por esta vez…

—¡No, Ark!

… ah, lo mismo de siempre.

La primera vez que lo vi ahí, era un inocente bebé que, tras haber berreado un rato, nos miraba a todos con curiosidad, mientras nadie se atrevía a levantarlo. Y ahora, es un pequeño desastroso cubierto de pulpa de calabaza y una expresión de alegre culpabilidad.

—¡Ark! .¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que…?

—No sé. Sólo sé contar hasta diez.

—¿Entonces por qué no haces caso?

—…

Bueno, al menos ya se fue esa cara de alegría. Sé que nunca me obedecerá del todo, pero reconoce mi autoridad, que ya es ganancia.

—Discúlpate.

—¡Perdón, señor Gerardo!

—¡Que sea la última vez, Ark, porque la próxima te daré una buena tunda en vez de llamar al Sabio!

Siempre es lo mismo. Esa tunda nunca llegará. Ark es lo bastante rápido para escapar y demasiado encantador como para que cualquiera pase mucho tiempo enojado con él.

Y aunque lo sabe, y aunque jamás le he puesto un dedo encima, me respeta. Y quiere a todos en Krysta, su pueblo.

Todo va de acuerdo al plan.


	6. Overture

**Overture.**

Ésta es la quinta vez que veo el azul cristal, lo que significa que ha llegado la hora del despertar. Pero antes…

—Díganle a Ark que lo estoy esperando, y no lo dejen salir hasta que venga a hablar conmigo.

Más le vale no tardarse.

—¿Anciano?

—Ark. Ven aquí —y ahí viene, con cara de que sabe lo que le espera—. Fue ayer, has estropeado todos los tejidos en el telar. ¿Por qué siempre te portas mal?

—¡No fui yo! .¡Fueron las gallinas! .¡Ellas tienen la culpa!… bueno, yo las asusté un poco y ellas se metieron en el telar, pero…

—¡Basta de excusas! .¡Ve a pedir perdón ahora mismo! —pero se queda ahí, mirándome con desconcierto—. ¿Qué pasa, Ark?

—Abuelo, .¿dónde está el telar?

—¡Déjate de jueguecitos! Es la casa donde vive Naomi.

Ah, eso _sí _lo recuerda, .¿eh?

Es un buen muchacho. Lo he criado bien, como a todos. Los mayores ya se casaron (no había mucho de donde escoger, pero bueno) y tienen sus propios hijos. Krysta florece.

Los últimos un-montón-de-millones de años han pasado como si sólo hubieran sido poco menos de 2 décadas. Pensé que extrañaría a Yomi, pero no fue así. Y tampoco me esperaba que Ark fuera tan parecido a aquél "héroe" que me derrotó en aquella ocasión. En fin…

Ahora debo salir, aconsejar a los muchachos que no se metan en problemas, lanzar una mirada de reojo muy significativa a la puerta azul, e irme por un momento a donde nadie pueda encontrarme. Pan comido.

Después de todo, sólo son humanos. Puedo manejarlos con facilidad.

—· / —·— / ·—

Ya está hecho. Ark ha tomado la caja de Pandora y emprendido el viaje en el que hará renacer al mundo, a los seres vivos, y al Genio. En el proceso, claro, revivirá a Berruga. Y apenas lo haga, le encargaré a ese _brillante _estúpido que castigue la corrupción en el mundo —ah, es tan divertido que crea que lo que hace es _necesario_.

Pero por ahora lo único que me corresponde hacer es ayudar a Ark en la medida de las posibilidades de un anciano que sólo trataba de proteger a su gente de los horrores de la caja de Pandora.


	7. Despertador

**Despertador.**

Cuando Ark revivió los continentes, hube de llevarlo al portal entre el Exterior y el Interior del mundo.

Es curioso. Pareciera que todos los ruidos de Krysta eran provocados o emitidos por Ark. El cacareo de las gallinas, las cosas que se rompían, las risas de los niños, los gritos de "¡Ark, no!"… todo se ha ido. Hasta extraño las entradas intempestivas de los demás para informarme que Ark había hecho o dejado de hacer algo.

Ah, me he vuelto un viejo sentimental. Pero no soy el único. Es imposible pensar que haya alguien en Krysta que no lo extrañe. Y es lógico, pues Ark es el único ser con iniciativa verdadera, el único que puede atreverse a desafiar mi autoridad.

Eso es algo ligeramente preocupante. Pero sé que aunque sea capaz de rebelarse contra mí, jamás traicionará a Krysta. Y tampoco abandonará a Naomi.

Humanos. Todos son iguales.

—· / —·— / ·—

¡Es bastante rápido el muchacho! Le tomó cosa de siete días hacer renacer a los seres vivos. Pero ahora está cansado. Dormirá por un largo rato, eso es seguro.

Lo que no me hace gracia es que esté bajo el cuidado de Gaia de Luz. Claro que le conviene ser el primero en enterarse del despertar de Ark, para encaminarlo a que continúe su viaje. Pero es tan desidioso y caprichoso, que me ha dejado a mí —a mí, que ya debería poder lavarme las manos de este asunto— el encomendarle a Ark que se ocupe del Despertar del Genio.

Y _ésa _será la causa de su perdición. Porque yo soy muy diligente, y me gusta acabar las cosas que empiezo. De preferencia, brutal e inesperadamente.


	8. Disonancia

**Disonancia.**

Maldición. Ya decía yo que tanta independencia de Ark sería un estorbo para mí.

Debió morir cuando se lo ordené. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría regresado aquí y todo sería como antes. Tal vez _mejor _que antes, porque entonces mi victoria sobre Gaia de luz habría sido completa y yo sería ligeramente más feliz. Pero no, el mocoso tenía que encariñarse con el estúpido Mundo Exterior, tenía que decidir salvarlo.

Lo peor de todo es que se puso a recolectar esas "Piedras Lunares", y luego fue a la tumba de ese nefasto imbécil que arruinó todos mis planes la vez pasada. ¡Es que es el colmo! El maldito se dedicó a hacerme la vida imposible, y Gaia de luz va y le hace un templo. Maldita sea mi suerte.

Pero al menos ya murió. Lo que no me gusta es que todavía no está aquí.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Me llamó, Sabio?

—Así es, Naomi —ah, lo que uno debe hacer—. Tengo algo muy importante que pedirte.

Asiente y traga saliva. Lo cierto es que desde que Ark se fue se ha demacrado y anda por ahí pálida y ojerosa. Cuánto drama.

—Sabes que Ark partió para proteger Krysta.

—¿Le pasó algo? —pregunta, aprensiva. Oh, por favor. Por esto desprecio a los humanos y sus ridículas almas.

—No. Pero ha surgido otra amenaza para Krysta. Y Ark no podrá encargarse de ella. Así que debo pedírtelo a ti. Debes matar a un niño.

—¡.¿A un niño?.!

—… ¡a la reencarnación del maldito que mató a Ark y vendrá a destruir Krysta piedra por piedra!

Cambiar de mentira no es cómodo, pero normalmente funciona cuando se trata con seres inferiores.

—· / —·— / ·—

Ya decía yo que tanta unión entre Naomi y Ark se volvería en mi contra tarde o temprano.

—Oye, viejo. Parece que las cosas se te han salido de control.

—Ah, Yomi. Pensé que te habías ido al vacío.

—¿El custodio de la Caja de Pandora de la Oscuridad? No me subestimes tanto. Mira que por subestimar a Ark, y a Gaia de Luz…

—Estupideces. Mi plan se llevará a cabo, aún con Ark en contra mía.

—No olvides que es independiente de ti, anciano.

—Ya cállate.


	9. El arreglo final

**El arreglo final.**

Se acabó. El arma de Berruga está destruida, y Berruga está muerto; todo antes de la liberación de Asmodeus. Mi plan ha fracasado, y no sé si reír o llorar. Lo mejor será no hacer nada, que es la única opción que me queda.

Ah, al diablo. Quiero mi venganza y la tendré. Puedo sentir a Ark atravesando el Portal. Lo acabaré con mis propias manos, de ser necesario.

No será algo precisamente malo. Siempre se ha sostenido que la verdad es un bien inapreciable. Así que le mostraré la verdad sobre Krysta, y también sobre mí.

—· / —·— / ·—

Helo aquí.

—Ark. Has hecho bien en volver. Tengo que reconocer tus méritos por resucitar al mundo hasta ahora. Pero parece que has aprendido más de lo que deberías… —ah, por su cara veo que ya fue atacado por el azul cristal al intentar hablar con sus "seres queridos". Alguien débil consideraría que eso es suficiente castigo. Pero no, apenas comienza—. Hay algo que quiero enseñarte. Sígueme.

Y viene sin decir palabra, sin siquiera preguntar porqué es que no lo he atacado todavía. Parece que desarrolló algo de sentido común.

—Ark, mira al cielo. El azul cristal que fluye es bonito, .¿no? —bonito mis polainas—. Tu cuerpo… no, todos los humanos aquí son réplicas hechas del mismo material. Cuando mueren, las réplicas vuelven a su forma y flotan como ves. La tierra ha pasado por el crecimiento y el declive de dos voluntades opuestas… la Luz creó la vida, y La Oscuridad destruyó todo lo innecesario —adivina dentro de qué categoría estás ahora—. Y la voluntad de la Oscuridad ahora tañe tu fin… Ark, tu tarea ha terminado. Vayamos hacia la Piedra Gaia.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Ésta es la Piedra Gaia. Estás dentro del sol en el Mundo Subterráneo. Este pasillo infinito es la historia de los seres vivos —sí, largo, feo y aburrido. Un brillante resumen—. La creación es la fabricación de forma. Destrucción es la disolución de la forma. Desde el principio se le ha prometido a la vida de este planeta un destino desgraciado —pienso cumplirlo. Tal vez no lo logré ahora, pero a la próxima…—. Pronto la Luz y la Sombra serán uno —¿eh? .¿Por qué dije eso?—. No hay sombra sin luz, y no hay luz sin sombra. Para el nuevo comienzo de la tierra lucharé como tú, con forma real.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Yo me enfrentaré a él primero.

—Ésta es mi pelea, Guardián.

—Mi deber es protegerte, te guste o no.

Qué tipo tan antipático. No sé porqué tuve que quedármelo yo.

—· / —·— / ·—

_Al fin se acabó. Los poderes de Gaia Oscura están neutralizados._

Esa nefasta voz otra vez, y ahora se atreve a aleccionar a Ark… pero no puedo hacer nada. Estoy cansado…

Que se pudran todos. Los detesto.

¿Era su destino morir como si fueran normales? Tal vez. Pero el tiempo y la decadencia siguen su curso sin importar nada, y ningún humano es inmortal. ¿Por qué los mortales son tan débiles? .¿Es la manera enfermiza en que Gaia se castiga? .¿Y por qué debo soportarlo? Me da asco todo esto. No sé porqué debe pasarme esto a mí. No me importa lo que digan los humanos, sus almas no me interesan para nada. No me ayuda en nada condenarlos a eternidades de sufrimiento… ni siquiera los he condenado una sola vez. Lo único que pedía era que me dejen en paz, en el silencio del centro de este mundo, y lo único que se le ocurrió a mi alter ego es mandarme custodiar todas esas almas y encasquetarme a mí mismo un guardián altanero y entrometido que no sirve para nada, que no ha podido protegerme ni una sola vez.

Ya no tengo energía para mantener a Krysta existiendo. Ni siquiera puedo mantenerme en pie. ¿Y qué más da? Ya no tengo una razón para permanecer despierto. Ya no.

Si no puedo acabar con la fase de Luz de este mundo, sí puedo eliminar la fase de Oscuridad, mediante el simple proceso de inmolarme a mí mismo. Pero el auto-sacrificio no está en mis planes. Sólo dormiré, hasta que Gaia de Luz esté completamente agotado de la creación incesante y muera.

Y entonces podré reclamar para mí a todos los seres de este mundo, y nunca volveré a estar solo.

—· / —·— / ·—

—… ¿éste es el último día de Krysta? —despierto, a pesar de que no he descansado lo suficiente, y me topo con esto. ¿Hasta el placer de un descanso casi eterno me es vedado? Ah, entonces ya no tengo ninguna razón para luchar por nada.

—Aparentemente. Bastante patético, .¿no?

—No pedí tu opinión. Lárgate.

—… mi pobre corazón no sólo es duro consigo mismo, sino también con todos los demás —ah, puros balbuceos idotas es lo que sale de la boca de Gaia de Luz.

—Es humillante. ¿Por qué he de mantener esta charada de Krysta un día más, sólo por Ark? No estoy…

—No es sólo por Ark.

—… precisamente contento con él.

—Pero sabes que peleó duramente. Se esforzó de veras, tanto por tus propósitos como por los míos. Claro que al final decidió irse de mi lado, pero eso fue cuestión suya.

Y me lo restriega en la cara.

—En serio, ya lárgate.

—… sé como te sientes —por supuesto que no—. He pasado incontables veces por lo mismo —no es lo mismo—. Los creas, los ves crecer y superarse cada día —¡yo sólo podré vivirlo una vez!—. Estás ahí cuando sufren y cuando son felices, cuando nacen y cuando mueren —¡no puede esperar calmarme con eso!—, y al final, el último día, no puedes hacer nada por ellos —¿por qué no se calla?—, sólo resignarte y escucharlos morir —horrible ruido—. O, en tu caso, escucharlos renacer —un ruido peor, sólo superado por tu desagradable voz.

—Déjate de cursilerías y lárgate.

—No hasta que hayas escuchado mi oferta.

—Si no es largarte y nunca volver a mostrarme tu horrenda cara, no me interesa.

—Es algo mejor que eso —oh, se suicidará. No, no tengo tanta suerte—. Verás, yo también estoy harto de todo esto —mientes—, pero acabar con el ciclo de tajo no es la solución.

—… ¿entonces?

—¿Qué te parece si cambiamos lugares?

Debo estar soñando.


End file.
